warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Finubar
Finubar ''the Seafarer'' is the current Phoenix King of Ulthuan. He was already famous for his voyages to the Old World before being elected by the princes of the High Elves. Overview Finubar is described as tall, narrow of face and keen of eye. Indeed, the handsome monarch is noted for having a look of one "whose eyes were always seeking the next horizon", with green eyes that match the thousands of gems set within the Emerald Gate of Lothern. His blond hair is almost as pale as the cloaks of his White Lion bodyguards. During a siege on Lothern by the Dark Elves, he was noted for wearing scarlet dragonscale armour and a shimmering cloak of mist and shadow. Though he can't explain how, Finubar is able to see when elves are of "consequence". For example, being able to tell if an elf is of the Blood of Aenarion, and how strongly. He says it's one of the gifts of being Phoenix King. He knows, or rather the part of him that was touched by the Flame of Asuryan knows, and it deigns to communicate its knowledge to him. However, even before ascending to the throne, when Finubar was a captain on his father's ships, he could tell when a storm would be a bad one, or whether the wind was about to suddenly change. When Teclis first met Finubar, age sixteen, he saw an air that reminded the prince of every other Lothern merchant or captain he had thus far encountered. Yet it was that the Phoenix King had been touched by a Power that interested Teclis. Even though it was well concealed - hidden deeply, in fact - Teclis could sense it. Finubar's whole body was saturated with magical energy of a particular kind. He had no doubt that if he were to gaze upon the Sacred Flame of Asuryan, he would find the same force within it. Granted, Teclis was not sure entirely what the magic of the Sacred Flame did for Finubar. It was, of course, a measure of the god's blessing, but it seemed unlikely that so much energy could have been imprinted on him for only that effect. When Finubar spoke to him, Teclis sensed something strange in the King's voice. It was as if Finubar were acting a part of someone attempting to put someone else at ease without really having a connection with them at all. Indeed, Finubar reasoned that the young elf could see the Flame, explaining that Loremasters, Archmages, and those sensitive to magic can see it. When asked what it was like, Finubar claimed it was not at all what he expected before passing into the Flame, and that it was not entirely comfortable thing to spend your life in the presence of a living god. He then said that was all he was allowed to say, and Teclis knew who it was that forbade the Phoenix King. The Eleventh Phoenix King wields a sword of starmetal, its blade curved in the manner of Southland warriors and golden like the last arc of sunset. The blade had been a gift from one of the coastal potentates of Ind, a land of exotic spices and strange rituals. Finubar had saved the life of the king's daughter, and had received this wondrous blade in return. No smith trained in the Anvil of Vaul could unlock the mysteries of its creation, but the power of the magic worked into its blade was beyond question. When Finubar speaks the word of power, molten light erupts from the golden blade. During a battle against a hydra, he stabbed the blade into one of its mouths, activating his sword's magic to fill the monster's skull, golden fire streaming from its eyes before its head exploded in a welter of boiling blood and bone. Age of the Seafarer With the invaluable experience gained during his sojourn to the Old World, Finubar of Lothern was the prince best suited to understanding this new age. By temperament and experience he was ready to deal with the race of Men, and as a native of Lothern, he had grown up with an understanding of the worth of trade and a tolerant, cosmopolitan outlook on the world. In accordance with Bel-Hathor's wishes, the ruling council elected Finubar. Thus, Finubar is the first Phoenix King to be chosen by his predecessor. A few amongst the ruling council were displeased with this appointment: perhaps they thought such a succession a break with all tradition. More likely, their sentiments were born of jealously. Finubar's actions did little to end such concerns. From the start, he was often content to leave the day to day affairs of his realm to the trusted members of his court. Indeed, in the early years of his reign, it seemed he was but an infrequent visitor to his own realm, for he spent much time travelling the world. Finubar's rivals spread rumour in his absence, their eyes ever on claiming the Phoenix Throne they once were denied. In the end, rebellious tongues were only stilled when the Everqueen, Alarielle, arrived unannounced at a meeting of the ruling council. Standing before the Phoenix Throne, she fixed her piercing gaze on each of the council in turn, and in icy tones reminded the princes where their loyalties truly lay. Thereafter, criticisms of Finubar's rule were decidedly muted. As the years passed, Finubar's voyages became more sporadic, though none could say whether his wanderlust was finally leaving him, or he had simply found whatever it was he searched for. Increasingly, Finubar split his time between the business of rule and taking counsel with Belannaer, one of the oldest and wisest Loremasters of Hoeth. In the one hundred and thirty eight year of Finubar's reign, the Great Chaos Incursion began, and it looked as if the Dark Powers had returned once more to claim the world. The Witch King himself returned at the head of a mighty host, and swept the defenders of Ulthuan before him. War raged across all Ulthuan's kingdoms. Avelorn burned, and for a time, it seemed as if the Everqueen was lost amongst the carnage, and the realm with her. Then, two mighty heroes, the twin brothers Tyrion and Teclis, arose to secure the realm and repel the invasion. By the efforts of the extraordinary twins, the Dark Elves were driven off and Ulthuan was rescued from the brink of destruction. Finubar was greatly pleased by the twins' deeds, and brought them ever close into his councils -- the Phoenix King deemed that the last war had been merely the opening skirmish in a new age of destruction, and was determined to command the loyalty of Ulthuan's mightiest heroes. In the years that followed, other heroes would join Tyrion and Teclis at Finubar's side, some of whom would go on to become as famous as any of the Phoenix Kings. Since then, the world as grown darker. Despite the series of magical wards raised around the island in the reign of Bel-Korhadris, Norse raids on Ulthuan have become ever more numerous. A horde of Goblins led by Grom the Paunch of Misty Mountain even managed to pillage eastern Ulthuan. Dark Elf raiders have continued to commit innumerable acts of piracy. The promise of a new golden age of peace has faded, and the Elves and their new allies have looked once more to their weapons. For the Elves, the present holds both the promise of renewal and the threat of destruction. Their old enemies have grown stronger, while they in turn have become weaker. Ulthuan can still muster the mightiest fleets in the known world and its armies are rightly feared by its foes, and yet the High Elves are a shadow of their former glory. Indeed, many on Ulthuan feel the greatest days of the Elves have passed. Yet every year brings new opportunities to win glory and fight against evil. There are still mighty Elf heroes, courageous warriors and mages willing to stand against the Dark Powers, and the mighty Dragons, though few in number, are turning restless in their long sleep. In the north, the Witch King stirs once more and the Widowmaker haunts the dreams of warriors, singing songs of forbidden glory to their desperate souls. Though they have dwindled and are weary, the High Elves still have a great part to play in the world before the final act of their long drama is played out. The End Times Between 2520 and 2523 IC massive daemonic incursions ravaged Ulthuan. The Phoenix King secluded himself in his tower and refused to lead the defense. There he came to the revelation that he and all the Phoenix Kings were cursed by Asuryan for being impostors who cheated their way through the flames via magical protection. Malekith projects his spirit form into Finubar's observatory and taunts him about everything that has come to pass. He then summoned a Bloodletter and locked Finubar in the room, and Finubar let the Bloodletter kill him as he saw suicide as the only option. Until 2524 the corpse of Finubar is not discovered. After that Tyrion was appointed Regent of Ulthuan. He was due to enter the flames and become the Phoenix King in a year's time. However, and unexpectedly, Malekith and the rest of the Druchii abandoned Naggaroth, and returned to Ulthuan. Tyrion drew the Widowmaker, and became Khaine's avatar. However, that was not enough, and the Witch King defeated Tyrion, and reclaimed his rightful place as the new Phoenix King. Trivia * When Prince Tyrion first met Finubar at the age of sixteen, the youth noted how something seemed to look out from behind the Phoenix King's eyes. It was not unfriendly, bore him no malice, was even concerned for his welfare in a very distant fashion, but it was not something like him. It was an entity of an entirely different species. * More than once, Finubar has told Tyrion to never bow to him, to which Tyrion - in good humour - never listens. * Finubar enjoys betting gold on games of Asur Chess with his White Lion bodyguard. * Finubars chosen color for the uniforms of his guardians is naval blue. Source * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 27 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (7th Edition) ** : pg. 30 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (5th Edition) ** : pg. 28 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (4th Edition) ** : pg. 27 * : The Curse of Khaine, by Gav Thorpe ** : Chapter 31 * : Sons of Ellyrion (novel) by Graham McNeill ** : Chapter 5 * : Blood of Aenarion (novel) by William King ** : Chapter 24 * : Warhammer: Uniforms & Heraldry of the High Elves ** : pg. 12 es:Finubar el Navegante Category:Eataine Category:Phoenix King Category:F